


Wild Streak

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [60]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hook-Up, Humor, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This old woman still has a few tricks up her sleeve, love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Streak

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Siobhan - pleasant surprise.

“Holy,” Cosima said, not able to get the second word out in the same breath, “ _shit_.”

Siobhan smirked, leaning over Cosima to grab the joint and her own chrome lighter off the bedside table.  “This old woman still has a few tricks up her sleeve, love.”

“A _few_?” Cosima pushed her dreads away from her sweating forehead, still breathing slow and steady, trying to will her heart back into a human pace and her legs back into a solid form.  She used to get out of breath from the sickness, but from Siobhan it was due to pure and total _bliss._   “The thing you did with your tongue was out of this _world_ , I don’t even know what to say.”

“A thank you will suffice,” Siobhan said, taking a hit and passing it to Cosima.  “Let’s keep this a secret between us girls, yeah?  Sarah would skin us both.”

“Secret’s safe with me,” Cosima grinned, closing her eyes as she took a hit.  “Dude, who’d have thought you’d have it in you?  No question where Sarah gets her wild streak.”

“I’m definitely going to hell for this,” Siobhan said, taking the joint and placing it on the lip of the ashtray, pushing Cosima down in the sheets for round two.


End file.
